1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence assembly of the type comprising a plurality of panels of semi-rigid net-like material, each panel having a plurality of closed meshes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fence assemblies of this type are well known and are used extensively for partitioning storage areas, warehouses, factories and additionally for perimeter fencing around building sites, security compounds, and the like. These fences may be either permanently mounted or demountable.
One example of such a fence assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,072. This Specification discloses a fence assembly comprising a plurality of panels of net-like material. Each panel is provided with sidewardly projecting unclosed hooks on each vertical side of the panel. A vertical stanchion or fence post engages the hooks of adjacent panels to secure the panels together.
Another example of fence assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 932,355 which discloses a fence assembly also comprising a plurality of panels of net-like material. In this case, the panels are mounted in a rectangular wire frame and loops are formed on the vertical sides of the wire frame. A stanchion or fence post engages the loops on adjacent panels to secure the panels together.
Another example of fence assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,851. This Specification discloses a foldable fence assembly comprising a plurality of panels of net-like material. In this case, the panels are formed by a plurality of vertical and horizontal bars welded together. The panels are joined by a plurality of rings which engage adjacent vertical bars of adjacent panels. This permits the panels to pivot relative to each other for folding purposes.
It is also known to mount panels of net-like material in angle-iron frames. In these cases the angle-iron frames are bolted together and in turn are bolted to intermediate upright stanchions.
All these known fence assemblies suffer from a major problem in that they lack inherent strength. A stanchion or fence post is required to support the fence assembly. This contributes to the relatively high cost, and also the length of time required to erect such fence assemblies. Furthermore, these known fences may be easily opened at the joints between the panels and/or to the stanchions, thereby providing ready access to intruders.
More specifically in the case of the fence assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,072 a fence post is required to support the panels and also to retain the panels interlocked at the joints. Further, the joints between the panels may be easily opened by pushing against a panel. If sufficient pressure is applied to any one of the panels, the unclosed hooks engaging the fence post will straighten, thereby permitting the panel to be disengaged from the post. This can be a particular problem when a crowd of people push against a panel. Even if the hooks are sufficiently strong to overcome pressure on the panel, the shanks of the hooks can in general be relatively easily cut. Indeed by merely cutting a few hooks the panel can be pulled away from the bar to form a gap for the would-be intruder.
Again in the fence assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 932,355 fence posts are required to support and join the panels. Furthermore by cutting the loops on the wire frame, a panel can easily be disengaged from the fence post. In the particular embodiment described in the U.S. Specification the mere cutting of three loops is sufficient to disengage a panel. This particular fence assembly suffers from a further disadvantage in that the net panel is mounted within the wire frame, and accordingly, can be dislodged from the frame by cutting one or two strands of the panel. Indeed it will be appreciated that even if the net panel was spot welded to the frame, the welds could easily be broken.
The foldable fence assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,851 suffers from the major problem that it lacks inherent strength. This fence assembly is clearly only suitable for enclosing an animal or chicken compound. It would be of little use as a security fence. By merely cutting three of the joining rings, the panels could readily easily be separated. Indeed, even if more rings were used this would not provide an effective bar against a would-be intruder. Additionally, by merely cutting portions of one of the vertical bars, a joint could also be opened between panels.
It is questionable whether the fence assembly as proposed in this Specification would be self supporting. More than likely, stanchions would be required, and in particular stanchions would be required at each end of a run of the fence assembly.
Similar problems occur where the panels of a fence assembly comprise net material mounted in a framework of, for example, angle iron. Once nuts and bolts are used either in joining the panels directly together or to a stanchion it will be readily appreciated that the joint may be easily broken.
All these fence assemblies are also relatively expensive. In the case of the fence assemblies of the three U.S. Specifications, standard off-the-shelf panels cannot be used. Thus additional expense is incurred in the provision of special panels. Indeed, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,072 even if standard panels are used, the vertical edges of the panels have to be trimmed in such a way as to leave a sufficient amount of material to form the hooks, and subsequently, the hooks have to be formed.